


Patience

by RhinotheGiraffe (LucidIntention)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidIntention/pseuds/RhinotheGiraffe
Summary: A quick one-shot of shameless smut. Alec and Ellie enjoy time on the couch.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos, fics are a quick way to revive my creativity for my other projects. Let me know what you think!

Graham Norton laughs on the tele, talking to the newest stars of whatever. He isn't paying attention, but she's watching intently. He finds these shows rubbish, but she loves them, so he's happy to pretend to watch.

He looks over at her, finding her eyes fixed on the screen. He wishes she wasn't interested so they could get onto _better things_ , but nevertheless appreciates the opportunity to observe her. Her hair is chaotic, her eyes tired. She's slouching as she only does after a long day. He generally admires her posture, so it's clear to him that she's knackered. But she's beautiful. She could wear a trash bag and he'd still be enamored.

He knows he should've looked away already but he's too caught up in appreciating her. He doesn't think he'll get caught staring and doesn't care if he does. Unsure of whether he should pull her from the show she's clearly enjoying, he takes her hand. She remains focused on the screen. He kisses her knuckles. "El." He says, hoping for her attention. 

She blinks slowly, remaining focused on the screen.

Two kids have taught her to tune things out. " _Ellie,_ " he says, knowing just how she loves to hear her name like _that_. Still nothing. He continues kissing the back of her hand-- slowly and languidly, enjoying the act just as much as the attention he's seeking. She finally breaks contact with the tele, surprised that he's interested after a particularly challenging day investigating arson. She considers pulling away to tease him, but knows he's exhausted and doesn't want to discourage him. She's content not to make him squirm too much this evening. He takes her index finger into his mouth slowly, keeping eye contact with her as he goes. He gently runs his tongue over the digit, sucking gently and a small, inaudible gasp escapes her. It's intimate and electric. He repeats the process with the proceeding three digits, then plants slow, wet kisses lazily up her arm until he reaches her lips. "I've your attention now?" He asks knowingly.

"You might" She replies, knowing full well he is aware of her affinity for such intimate gestures. Slowly, he kisses along her jaw line to her ear and down her neck. He feels her quiver and finally meets her lips. The kiss is soft but passionate. They're both knackered but they want each other too badly to go without enjoying each other and know to conserve their energy for what they find important. He moves on top of her as she turns to face him on the couch. The kisses continue-- wet and slow-- until she's unconsciously grinding against his hip. "Fuck me," she gasps into his mouth between kisses.

"Wait." She gives him _that_ look. The one with impatience and sass and desire. Its the look that usually sets him off, but not tonight. He wants to do this his way. He's impressed at his patience, but knows he's only capable of such control because of how much he loves to see her driven mad. Desperate. Primal. Wanting him as much as he wants her. 

He begins to worry he'll finish before they've begun and pulls away from her. He unbuttons her pajama top at a torturously slow pace. She reaches to do it herself, presumably more quickly, and he grabs her wrists, placing them back at her sides. "Uh-uh," he chastises her, "you must learn patience Miller." She considers pushing it, but doesn't. Perhaps she's just too knackered. Perhaps she enjoys the torture more than she cares to admit. 

When he reaches the last button, he opens the shirt and plants wet kisses on her abdomen moving towards her breasts. She gasps when he reaches her nipple and he takes it in his mouth gently, teasing it with his tongue. He gives her other nipple the same treatment. When he's had enough, he begins kissing his way to the trousers she'd yet to discard. She lifts her arse and he slowly peels the flannel, 99-print trousers off her. He teases the top of her knickers with his tongue, feeling her shudder. He removes her knickers as slowly as he did her trousers and she's quietly swearing him for his lack of urgency. 

His head is between her legs and she can feel his breath on her. She sighs, excited to finally feel his tongue on her. Instead he kisses the inside of her thighs, slowly kissing his way towards her foot. _"Alec,"_ she implores breathily, growing more and more desperate. He ignores her pleas and continues. He quickly licks the sole of her foot in homage to that time she confessed to possibly having a foot fetish while intoxicated. He moves to her other leg, slowly kissing his way towards where she really wants him. When he reaches her sex, he blows on her clit. Her entire body is quivering by now and he's shocked she hasn't tried to move things along more. He can't recall her being this patient any time before.

Finally, he gently dips his tongue into her sex. She's sweet and salty and he loves her taste. She moans and he feels it in his cock. He lazily traces her lips and finally teases her clit with his tongue. Her gasp makes his patience worthwhile as he begins his ministrations. He knows what she likes and makes quick work of it. He traces featherlight circles on her clit with his tongue, varying the speed in the way that makes her moan like _that_. Her breathing quickens and she reaches for his hands, lacing their fingers. 

"Yes, _Alec_ ," she moans breathily, fully aware of how her sounds impact him. Her breathing and the vises of her hands and thighs tells him she's close. She likes to hold hands when she orgasms and its surprisingly intimate. She gasps loudly has she reaches climax with guttural moans. Its primal and it makes his cock twitch. He continues his ministrations until she tells him to stop-- "mmm."

He leans back on the couch arm opposite her. As much as he'd love to fuck her and she'd love to be fucked, he doesn't think he can. Exhaustion is setting in and, to him, he's already accomplished the most important task. She's catching her breath with her eyes closed and he could watch her all night. 

"Fuck me," she begs throatily.

"You fuck _me_ ," he retorts. She doesn't respond, so he continues, "I'm knackered, El." She peeks an eye open and smiles mischievously. She reaches her foot towards him, rubbing his cock through his trousers. He gasps. 

" _Unzip_ ," she commands. He obliges but leaves the trousers and briefs. He really doesn't think he can move to remove them.

She continues rubbing his cock through his briefs. They both wish they had the energy for more, but he knows this won't take long. His breathing quickens. Her foot quickens. She smiles knowing just how much he loves this. Soon he emits her favourite sound-- a primal, guttural moan-- as he reaches climax. It's been decades since he creamed his briefs but he's so satisfied.


End file.
